


Sufferer vs. the World

by stencilSparkler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Games, yahtzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stencilSparkler/pseuds/stencilSparkler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sufferer has fought long and hard to become matesprits with the troll he pities, and now he just has one more battle to fight. And it involves Mindfang. And gambling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufferer vs. the World

You were almost there. You had gone through many trials and tribulations to get to this point: You had fought with Dualscar, the two Gemini twins (Pollux and Castor), you had even battled Redglare for this (seriously, when had THAT happened?). Now, you just had to defeat one more troll. But before you start that, you feel you should explain yourself. 

You go by many names, but most know you as the Sufferer. Because of your mutant blood, you were always travelling, running, preaching to many lowbloods to end the blood-caste discrimination. Usually, you stayed a few days in an area, then traveled to another place, where you stayed for a few more days, et cetera. It was often lonely. Many who visited supported your ideas, but were too scared of being culled to join your group. So for a long time, you traveled in solitude. One night changed that.

During one of your teachings near a large forest, you noticed a very beautiful troll standing in the front of the crowd. She had long, messy black hair and eyes that sparkled with interest. She also seemed to be taking note of every word you were saying. You patted yourself on the back a bit for that. After your lesson was finished, you went over to talk to her. She complimented you on your teachings, asked many good questions, and asked about other things as well. You answered as many as you could, and asked her some questions as well. This became somewhat of a routine.

One night, after your last lesson in that region, she walked up to you.

“Sufferer, is it true that you’ll be leaving tonight?”

“I’m afraid so. It’s too dangerous to stay in one area for too long. If trolls came here and captured me, it could put you and this whole town in danger.”

“Well, I don’t want any of these trolls or you put in danger, so I’m not asking you to stay. But, I feel that what you’re doing is right. For too long now we’ve lived in the shadows of the highbloods. I want to help teach this to other trolls. I suppose what I’m asking is, will you let me join you on your revolution?”

“Are you sure? It’s dangerous out there. Plus, won’t you get tired of hearing so many lessons?”

“I could never get tired of your lessons, Sufferer. Your visions are inspiring, and your lessons are different every time. I want your legacy to live on, that’s why I’ve been writing down everything at each lesson. As for the danger, it’s no more dangerous out there than it is living in the wild. So, what do you say?”

You hesitated, and then gave her a short nod. She packed up a few things, and from then on, she became your traveling partner. The journeys weren’t quite so lonely now. She provided plenty of questions for you, and you asked her many questions as well. Even when neither of you spoke, it was nice having another presence near you while you traveled. You learned her name quickly, but in order to keep her identity a secret, she was known to many as the Disciple. Soon, you felt yourself becoming flushed for her.

One night, while you were travelling, you decided to confess said feelings to her. This made you incredibly nervous, as you weren’t sure that she felt the same way. You became even more nervous when you got her alone. This caused you to ramble and make no sense whatsoever. Finally, you worked up the courage. But, right as you were going to confess, you heard an explosion! 

When the smoke cleared, you saw a troll garishly dressed in purple and TONS of jewelry, wielding a gun; Orphaner Dualscar. However, he had not come to capture you. Rather, he was apparently the first of 7 ex-matesprits you would have to battle in order to become matesprits with the Disciple! Due to the uprising you had caused (which in turn caused you to be constantly attacked so trolls could take the reward), you had become pretty good at dodging attacks. You defeated him quickly enough, and continued your traveling. You recognized most of the trolls that came to defeat you, but the thought of the Disciple being matesprits with them was baffling, especially with certain trolls. For example, one troll you had battled on your journey had been the Dolorosa. Seriously, when had she ever been interested in the Disciple?

Back to the point, you’ve battled many trolls over the past few weeks, the most recent having been twins. Now, in the present, you have one opponent left: Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. And she’s walking up to you right now. 

She struts over to you with a smirk on her face, like she’s way too excited for this. Oh wait, she is. What scares you is that Mindfang doesn’t play regular old card games. She cheats, throws in battles when certain things happen, sometimes even springing random attacks, she cheats, is super lucky with her fluorite octet (which she also uses in battle) and often gets high power attacks, and oh yea, was it mentioned that she cheats? Because she does. While all of this has been running through your head, she’s reached you and begins to tell you what exactly you’re going to be playing.

Once she leads you over to a table, she pulls out what looks to be a game of Yahtzee. At first, you find the thought of playing such a simple game laughable. But then, out of her coat pocket, she grabs her feared set of dice, and you know right away what she means. Instead of normal dice, she explains with a malicious grin on her face, you’re going to be playing with HER dice. Not only do these dice let out powerful attacks depending on the number, but you’re also pretty sure they’re rigged. You’re doomed. As if she read your mind, she explains the dice aren’t rigged. You have no way of telling whether she’s lying or not. She then goes into the basic gist of the game: 

“It’s basically like normal Yahtzee, where the player tries to get as many points as possible through dice rolling. However, in this version, one attack can also be given to the other player each turn. You can roll up to 3 times, and keep some dice out of the re-roll. You can launch an attack anytime during the turn. The game is over either after 2 rounds, or if one player becomes unconscious.  
Ready to play?”

She gives you a wink when she says that. With a sigh, you nod and get ready to play. She lets you have the first turn, like she expects you to lose! Oh wait, she does. Anyways, you put all of these stupid glowing dice in the cup and give the first roll of the game.  
………

You end up with a lot of 3’s. In fact, only 3 dice aren’t 3’s. You reroll those, hoping to get more 3’s. You fail at trying to get more of them. You let out a frustrated sigh, fill in the correct spot with 15, and fire whatever the heck weapon these dice have given you. It turns out to be a small laser, but all it does is singe Mindfang’s coat. You were going to be here all night. You toss the dice in her general direction, where she picks them up and rolls. She gets a full house, with 5 7’s and 3 8’s. Greaaatttt. Suddenly, you see a giant cobalt hammer flying towards your face. The force of the blow is almost enough to knock you out, but you recover and start your next turn. Luckily, the hammer didn’t break your nose, or cause you to start bleeding yet. You’re positive it caused a nasty bruise however. Strangely enough, her attacks seem relatively mild after that first blow. You manage to land a few high power ones on her, but for the most part your luck is terrible. 

After you land a particularly good attack on her that manages to knock her down (you got a full house), she strangely doesn’t seem all that mad. That frightens you more than her best glare normally does. She rolls again, and gets a 5 of a kind in 6’s. Well this was going to hurt. But instead of her choosing the 5 of a kind spot, she puts all of her 6’s into the sixth slot. You wonder for a moment if she’s actually losing her mind, and that you have a chance of winning this game after all. But then it occurs to you; she’s saving all of her high power attacks for the end, so she can knock you out even easier! Yep. You were doomed.

Sure enough, after a few more rounds, she begins going for higher attacks. Your attacks continue to do little to no damage, and you’ve gone several rounds where you gain no points at all because you’ve already used those spaces! Finally, on your last turn of the first game, you score a lucky break; you get a four of a kind in 3’s. You reroll two more times, and gain another 3. You fill in the “five of a kind” slot, and wait for the dice to form a weapon. What comes up is a cobalt baseball bat, and a large one at that. It sounds like a puny weapon, but it could be useful in… knocking someone unconscious. You can’t help the grin that spreads across your face. Trying to take aim as inconspicuously as possible, you swing the bat at Mindfang’s temple. She, of course, noticed you preparing and dodges out of the way somewhat. She still staggers and clutches her head, but she didn’t take the full force of the blow. NOW she looks mad. Great. 

On her next roll, you didn’t pay attention to what she got because her weapon turns out to be a giant cobalt sword. You attempt to brace yourself, but what can you do against a sword? Needless to say, you end up on the ground with a cut in your si- you have a cut in your side. She’s a highblood. You’re a mutant. Shoot. She looks surprised at first, and then she has the most sadistic looking grin on her face you’ve ever seen. She starts talking while she looks down at you.

“Well,well,well. Isn’t this a surprise. The troll who wants to become matesprits with a greenblood is the mutant causing all of this mess. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Guess this means our game is over, and I have to hand you to the drones.”

“…”

“However, I’ve never exactly been one to obey the law. Alright, if you win I’ll make you a deal. No point in telling you now if you aren’t going to win.  
Shall we continue?” 

“…Fine whatever. Just let me go wrap this up.”

…

Once you finish dressing your wound, you continue to play. Mindfang continues to lay harsh attacks down, especially where you were wounded earlier. You continue to get occasional high power attacks, and try to attack her head the most. You still get mostly low power attacks, but you still attack in the same area. You think you might be wearing her down, but then she lays down one of the hardest rolls there is; an 8 in a row. This brings up a long spear, which she, of course, launches at your stomach. You manage to dodge it somewhat, but it still makes the wound even worse. You’ve already lost some blood due to your wound earlier, and this new wound isn’t helping the problem. Within minutes, you feel as if you’re going to pass out. 

‘No, no no no, no passing out allowed. She’ll turn you in, she’ll expose your blood to everyone she knows…. She’ll take the Disciple away from you… all your hard work… for nothing…’

With one last flick of the wrist, you roll the dice for what you expect to be your final turn. You can hear the dice clack to the ground, and a bright blue light shines in your face. You drag yourself up as high as you can (which isn’t very high) to see what you got. You can’t believe it; you have a Yahtzee! And it’s with all 8’s! Finally, you think that with this roll, you can beat her. You activate the attack immediately. You feel yourself get stronger, enough to lift yourself onto your feet. You hold another blue sword, but this one is different. It looks like if it wanted to, it could cut through anything. You don’t want to kill Mindfang, but this is certainly enough to defeat her. With one last smirk, you lunge at her with the sword.

Even though you didn’t slice the sword hard enough to kill her, and even though she seemed to be wearing armor, the blade was still highly effective against her. She tried to pull herself off of the floor, but she gave up after a few minutes. It looked like she was losing quite a bit of blood, and was becoming lightheaded. She tries to pull herself over to the dice, but she passes out before she can get there. You can hardly believe it; you won! You beat all 7 of the Disciple’s exes! You allow yourself a celebratory dance before grabbing a first aid kit to help Mindfang.

…………….

It was several hours before she woke up. At first, she seemed a bit confused, like she had forgotten the game had ended. However, after getting over the initial shock of losing a game, she begins to speak.

“Well, I guess you beat me fair and square. Listen up, because I’m only going to say this once. Here’s the deal.”

You waited for her to continue. For a brief moment, you worried that she was going to demand that the Disciple be taken as a prisoner. You began to panic; that option seemed a lot like something Mindfang would do. What she actually did say shocked you to no end. She began speaking in a softer voice.

“ I’ll let the both of you go free, and keep my trap shut about your blood, if you promise me this; Never leave her side. Remain faithful to her, and only her, and stay by her side no matter what happens.”

“..What? That’s all I have to do? I expected something much more sinister coming from you.”

She laughs at that.

“Yea, I did too. Maybe it’s because I’m her most recent ex, so I remember her best. Maybe it’s because she’s been through so many who say they’ll be faithful and actually aren’t. Maybe I’m just sorry for her, that she’s been matesprits with 7 trolls, all of which didn’t work out for her. Whatever my reasons are, that doesn’t matter. I think the threat of being captured is enough to make a troll stay faithful, don’t you?”

“What?! I would never-“

“I know you wouldn’t, I’m just teasing. I don’t know why, but something seems different about you.”

She lets out a sigh, and stands up.

“Well Sufferer, that was a fun game. Now go make her your matesprit before I change my mind.”

You know she very well would do that, so you race out of the tent. You run around, trying to find the Disciple, when you finally see her by the food supply. You run over and wrap your arms around her, much to her surprise.

“Wh- What’s this all about?”

“I beat Mindfang in a game. I defeated all 7 of your ex-matesprits!!”

“R-really? That’s wonderful!”

She has the biggest grin on her face you’ve ever seen and it’s probably the cutest thing you’ve ever seen also. She wraps her arms around you now, returning the embrace. After a moment, you step back, so you can give a proper speech. You clear your throat and begin.

“My lovely Disciple, as you probably know, my life’s been hard. It’s been especially hard this past week, where I had to battle seven crazy trolls just to ask you one simple question. But it was even harder before you came into my life. I always traveled alone, with no one brave enough to join me in my revolution. I always thought I would be alone forever, with no hope of finding a matesprit. When you came along, you were like a beacon of light in my dreary life. You didn’t care about my blood, and you always had either something to talk about, or you simply lit up the room just by being in it. You told me once you found me attractive, and that alone makes you different from any other troll I’ve ever talked to.”

She laughed at that.

“Anyways, I know you’ve had kind of bad luck with matesprits before, but…”

You stood up and held her dainty hands in yours.

“Would you do me the great honor of becoming my matesprit?”

You looked in her eyes, and noticed they were getting all misty. Oh man, you hadn’t meant to make her cry! 

“Shoot, did I say someth-“

She jumps forward and gives another hug, and plants a kiss on your lips to make you be quiet. She’s begun crying now, and she keeps whispering one word over and over again.

“Yes.”

You return the hug she initiated, and wipe the tears out of her eyes. For the first time in who knows how long, you feel…

Peaceful.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! feel free to tell me how to improve my writing :>


End file.
